


Change

by sailor8t



Series: Upheaval [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: i still suck at tags, this is the hard part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor8t/pseuds/sailor8t
Summary: Clarke relocates to Azgeda and becomes Ontari's student. Lexa loses her cool. The few remaining Skaikru get a life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine, so when I'm done playing with them, I'll clean them up and put them back. 
> 
> Like Mavis Staples, I'll take you there. Don't stop believin'. I really need to update my music library.

_Life being what it is, one dreams of revenge. Paul Gauguin_

By the time they reached Ottawa, Clarke was used to riding. She and Ontari occasionally talked quietly while they rode. Clarke had questions, and Ontari supplied answers. Clarke didn’t know that after she slept each night, Ontari reported to Nia, telling her all they spoke about.

The night before they reached their destination, Nia gave Ontari instructions for what to do with Clarke after they arrived. “She will be a great weapon against Heda, better than that weak girl we took from her.”

Ontari nodded.

“You will train Clarke in all she needs to know. Fighting, hunting, fishing, surviving. She may work with the healers, but you are to turn her into into a warrior. She will stay with you.”

“What about her loyalty to Skaikru?”

“That does not concern me. She will offer her allegiance to me in time and will receive her marks then. For this, I can be patient.”

“Yes, my queen.”

“Ontari, do well with this, and you may have Clarke.”

Ontari didn’t respond. She bowed and left the room to return to guard Clarke.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke’s eyes were wide as they rode through the Azgeda capital. Buildings looked shabby, but were intact, even the multistory ones. It seemed like everyone there turned out to greet the return of the victorious army.

“Is it always like this?” Clarke said quietly into Ontari’s ear.

“No, but Azplana returns with the army, and messengers arrived with word of the fall of the Mountain.”

“What happens now?”

“We will put the horses in the stable. Azplana will go to her home, there,” Ontari pointed at spires in the distance. “We will go to my home and prepare to dine with her tonight. Tomorrow, we will do as she orders.”

“Got it.”

They left the horse at the stable. Ontari carried her saddlebags. Clarke followed her to a multistory building. They climbed several flights of stairs before leaving the stairwell. Ontari removed a necklace and used the key it held to unlock the door.

Clarke followed her inside. Everything was neat and clean. The view caught her eye and she walked toward the windows. Below her, she could see much of the city. Ontari left her long enough to put her saddlebags in her room, then joined Clarke at the window. She pointed out places that would be important to them – market, training building, infirmary, bathhouses.

There was a knock at the door, and Ontari answered it. Two women were there, each carrying a pile of clothing. “Azplana sent these for Klark kom Skaikru.”

Ontari let them in and led them down the hallway to the other bedroom in her apartment. The clothes were carefully placed on the bed with the packs each carried. One of the women looked at Ontari. “Azplana reminds you not to be late.”

“Mochof,” Ontari answered and escorted them to the door. She returned to what was now Clarke’s room and lit the lamp before going to get her.

They went through the clothes and emptied the packs. Ontari helped Clarke put everything in the closet and dresser, then picked what Clarke needed for supper. She carefully folded everything and put it in a pack. Then she took a look at the boots Nia sent and picked a pair. “Try these.”

Clarke squeezed into them. “Too tight.”

Ontari nodded and handed her another pair.

“Better,” Clarke reported.

“I will get my clothes and we will bathe. After, we dine with Azplana.”

100 – 100 – 100

Her new clothes were comfortable and warm. Clarke worried about leaving their packs and dirty clothes, but Ontari wasn’t concerned so Clarke followed her lead.

She looked around as much as she could on the walk to supper with Nia. As they approached the enormous, spired building now lit with torches and candles, Clarke whispered, “Wow.”

“It is impressive. Even more inside.” Ontari pulled Clarke to the side, out of the way of other pedestrians. “Be careful. Do not say too much. Do not tell anyone who you are. The queen will introduce you to those she wishes you to know. There will be many strong drinks and toasts. Do not have too much. The most dangerous thing you can do is to cloud your mind or lose control.”

“Will you be with me?”

“My place is behind my queen unless she orders otherwise. Be careful, Clarke,” Ontari repeated.

They rejoined the stream of traffic headed for the building. At the entrance, guards moved Clarke and Ontari aside for a few moments. A man wearing luxurious furs came to get them.

“Who?” Clarke mouthed to Ontari.

Ontari moved as close to Clarke as she dared and kept her voice low. “Chief councilor Trea. Dangerous.”

Clarke nodded as Ontari separated from her.

Guards opened huge doors, and Clarke followed Trea inside to the head table. Ontari greeted Nia with a deep bow and took her position behind Nia’s chair. Trea seated Clarke to Nia’s right, and took the seat to her left.

“You look much less like a ragamuffin now.”

“Thank you so much for everything.”

“You have not received everything yet, Clarke. Tomorrow, Ontari will take you to get armor and weapons. After tonight, she is excused from her duties as my personal guard to train you. It will be difficult, but I expect you will succeed.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Nia nodded. “Tonight, you are an honored guest of Azgeda. Enjoy everything we offer.”

“Thank you again,” Clarke said.

Nia turned away from her to speak with Trea. Clarke glanced at Ontari, who gave her a tiny nod. Clarke looked at the person next to her, a beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes dressed in clothing far more impressive than that Clarke wore.

The woman looked at Clarke disdainfully, and Clarke ignored it. “Hi, I’m Clarke kom Skaikru.”

When she heard Clarke’s name, her face changed. “Tori kom Azgeda. Do you truly come from the sky?”

“Yes, I lived on a space station until a few months ago.”

“What was it like?”

Clarke told her about life on the Ark until dinner was served. Clarke was used to Lexa’s guards bringing food for them, but not to the servants who circulated through the hall, bringing and removing plates and keeping glasses full. She remembered Ontari’s warning, and drank little. It was harder as the toasts began, but Clarke took tiny sips at each one.

As the night progressed, there were speeches and more toasts. After many hours, musicians began to play and people left the tables to speak in small groups, dance, or gamble. Clarke remained in her seat. Nia asked her, “Does this not please you?”

“It’s overwhelming, to be honest. There are so many people.”

Nia laughed and Clarke breathed a mental sigh of relief. “If you are ready to retire, I will have Ontari escort you.”

“I think I am. Thank you so much. This was an amazing night.”

“Rest well, Clarke. Tomorrow, your new life begins.”

Clarke smiled as much as she could. “Thank you.”

“Ontari, take Clarke home.”

“Of course, my queen.”

Outside, Clarke asked Ontari, “Did you eat?”

“There will be food at home. You did well tonight, Clarke. Tori is another of Nia’s advisers. She is greatly respected by Azplana and our people.”

Clarke yawned.

“It is good you did not do that there.”

“OK.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. In her room, Clarke stripped, piled the clothes on the dresser, and got into bed. She was asleep in minutes.

100 – 100 – 100

When she returned to Tondisi, Lexa sent a guard in search of Clarke, Octavia, and Wells. Two other Skaikru were in the infirmary, but the rest had been slaughtered in the place they sought refuge. Lexa’s orders were clear, but had been defied. She had her own suspects, but kept her thoughts to herself.

Within an hour, Wells and Octavia were in front of her. Both of them were furious, and Lexa made certain no guards were present.

“What happened?” Octavia demanded.

“You promised Clarke they’d be safe,” Wells accused. “They marked the door like they were told, and they were slaughtered.”

“I am sorry for your loss. Two of your group are in the infirmary with Nyko.”

“Who?” Octavia demanded.

“Raven and Miller.”

“Why weren’t your orders followed?” Wells asked sharply.

“I do not know. I am trying to find out what happened. Have you seen Clarke?”

“Not since she ran out,” Wells answered while Octavia shook her head.

“I will let you know when she returns,” Lexa offered. “In the meantime, you may visit your friends.”

Octavia and Wells left without saying anything more, though Wells was worried. Clarke may have gotten hung up in the traffic leaving Mount Weather. Maybe she would show up soon. Maybe she was already in the infirmary.

Nyko didn’t pay any attention to them. Raven and Miller were both asleep. They looked awful. “I’ll stay with them,” Wells volunteered.

“I’ll make sure you get supper, but I’m going to talk to Lincoln.”

Wells nodded. He found a stool and pulled it between the beds. He sat there and worried about Clarke.

100 – 100 – 100

Messengers flew in and out of Lexa’s tent. When Clarke couldn’t be located in Tondisi, she sent a messenger to each clan’s encampment, and sent them again several hours later. Her shoulder ached, and she had no desire to celebrate this victory without Clarke. She slouched on her throne and worried about Clarke. All of the things that could have happened to her ran through Lexa’s head. She was surprised when Wells didn’t follow Clarke. Instead, he led Lexa and Indra to the place where the grounders were held in cages.

He vomited when they opened the door, overwhelmed by the smell of death. All the prisoners were dead and had been dead for more than a day. Lexa grit her teeth and stood in front of each stack of cages, memorizing the faces of those she failed to save. On the way out, she pushed Wells in front of her. “Where is their leader?”

He led her through the halls, and Lexa ordered several warriors with bows to follow. Lexa kicked the door open. A white haired man sat at a desk. Men with pistols stood on either side of him. Between them, directly behind the chair, was a woman in a white lab coat. The archers didn’t wait for a signal. Their shots were quick and true, and the four were dead before any words could be spoken.

Wells made his way to the desk. He pushed the chair as far away as he could and leaned over to look at the images on the computer monitor. He realized it was the security system, and cycled through the cameras.

“The rest of them are on the fourth level,” he told Lexa.

“Come,” she ordered, and Wells followed her with the rest.

They picked up more warriors along the way. Wells had seen enough for one day, and refused to go inside. He heard the screams of terror and the silence that followed. “It is finished,” Lexa said when she left the room.

Wells nodded.

“Return to Tondisi,” she instructed. “The others will be there soon.” She turned away from him to speak with Indra, and Wells slowly walked away.

100 – 100 – 100

“Heda, you must eat,” Nyko insisted when he entered her tent. He had a tray, which he put on the table, and a bag of supplies. “Indra told me that you were shot.”

“Clarke tended it.”

“I must check for infection.”

Lexa reluctantly submitted to his examination. He set her armor aside when he got it off of her. Nyko cleaned the wounds again, applied more salve, and re-bandaged them. “Eat,” he directed when he finished.

“You do not give me orders.”

“If you do not eat, all of Clarke’s work is wasted. You lost much blood. You must eat and drink to replenish your body.”

Lexa curled her lip at him but went to the table. “Where is Clarke?” she asked before beginning to eat.

“I have not seen her, but if I do, I will send her to you. There are two Skaikru in the infirmary.”

“Who?”

“Raven and Miller. Wells is with them now.”

Lexa nodded and continued to methodically eat. When she finished, Nyko took the tray. “I will check on you tomorrow.”

Lexa didn’t answer. She returned to her throne to wait for Clarke’s return.

When she hadn’t returned or sent word by morning, Lexa sent another round of messengers out and summoned Lincoln. She sent him away with orders to find Clarke before she returned to the meadow entrance of Mount Weather where pyres were being prepared for all of the bodies being carried out.

They were ready for burning at the following dawn. Lexa paced in her tent until she had to lay down. She slept lightly for a few hours until her guard roused her to return to the meadow. Hundreds of people watched her walk from pyre to pyre, repeating the words of her people and Clarke’s as she lit them.

Three days later, Lincoln returned alone. Lexa thanked him for his work and summoned the four remaining members of Skaikru to her tent to report all she had done to find Clarke.

“I must return to Polis,” she finished, “but I will not stop until she is found.”

None of them looked at her or said anything, and Lexa dismissed them. She rode for Polis within the hour.

100 – 100 – 100

Raven and Miller slowly recovered from their wounds. Octavia and Wells took turns staying with them in the infirmary. When Nyko released them from the infirmary with instructions to return every other day, they went to the cabin Wells got from Indra with the idea that there would be room for all five Skaikru.

Octavia spent little time there. She stayed with Lincoln most nights, but stayed with her friends the first night Miller and Raven slept away from the infirmary. It was the first time the four of them were alone together, and they spent most of the evening talking. Octavia talked of her wish to join Trikru. Wells told them about his escape from Mount Weather and the planning that led to the attack. Raven and Miller talked about everything that happened in the Mountain after Wells left.

Wells didn’t tell them why Clarke ran or why the other delinquents didn’t escape. It was a nightmare he couldn’t wake from, and he saw no reason to share the horror with the others. All they knew was that their comrades were dead and Clarke disappeared in the battle.

The four of them soon settled into their routines. Raven worked on things to make life in the village better. When he recovered completely, Miller joined Octavia in her quest to become a Trikru warrior. Wells spent some time training, and split the rest of it between Nyko and Raven.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa sent more messengers from Polis, and soon the lands around the capital were blanketed with a poorly drawn sketch of Clarke, her description, and the offer of a reward to anyone who returned her to Lexa.

While the search went on, Lexa tended the business of her coalition. The Azgeda ambassador was unusually agreeable, but Lexa wrote it off to him being new to his job.

At night, she prowled the halls of the Tower or laid awake remembering all she could of Clarke, even the last angry, heartbroken look she gave Lexa before running from her.

Clarke’s words caused her to investigate who was responsible for the deaths of Skaikru, but she did not find any answers. The savagery of the attack and the silence afterward led her to suspect Azgeda, but she had no proof with which to force the issue. Many nights, she thought of both Clarke and Costia, and feared that she would receive Clarke’s head, too. Those were the nights that she buried her face in her bedding to stifle the sound of her sobs.

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke was used to getting up early, but early in Azgeda meant still dark outside. Fortunately, Ontari lit the lamp before waking Clarke. She tossed clothes onto Clarke’s bed with instructions to dress and meet her in the main room.

Clarke was still struggling to wake completely when she left her room.

“Lamp,” Ontari reminded her, and Clarke went back into the room to turn it off.

She stumbled in the darkness that followed, and Ontari heard her swear after a particularly loud thump. Clarke grumbled as she walked to meet Ontari at the door.

She led Clarke to the dining area on the first floor. It was warm and smelled good, and Clarke felt much better after she ate. From there, they went to get armor that fit Clarke properly, and after that, Ontari took her to the armory, where Clarke tried sword after sword until they were both satisfied. Ontari gave Clarke a pair of daggers, too. She put one in a scabbard at her waist and tucked the second in the sheath in her boot.

“Now what?” Clarke asked.

Ontari pointed at the door and remained silent until they were in the street. It was nearly deserted due to the hour and the celebration of the night before.

“Your first lesson,” Ontari said. “It is safest to speak on the streets, in a crowd, and quietly. You will draw attention until people are accustomed to you and until that happens, you are a target.”

“A target?”

“People will be jealous that you hold Nia’s favor. They do not like outsiders, or the color of your hair. Some people won’t need a reason other than to advance themselves at your expense.”

“Why?”

“It is the way things are. Azgeda value strength above all.”

“So even if I’m not strong, I need to look it.”

“Exactly.”

“Are you going to teach me how?”

“No. I’m going to help you become strong. Tell me what you have done, what you have learned.”

“I’m a healer, Ontari.”

“You have no other training?”

“I can draw.”

“So no.”

Clarke nodded.

“Azplana tasked me to teach you to fight, hunt, fish, and survive. Hunting and fishing are easy. Fighting is more difficult, but you will learn. Survival is a matter of will.”

“I survived the Ark,” Clarke answered. “I survived my father’s execution and being thrown away by my people. I survived the fight at Mount Weather, and so far, I have survived Azgeda.”

Ontari grinned at Clarke. “Hold on to that. You will need it.” She turned a corner, and walked two more blocks before opening a nondescript metal door.

Clarke spent the rest of the morning in the gym. Ontari tested her speed, strength, and endurance. They took a brief break for lunch, and Clarke did it all again.

She was surprised to find working showers with warm water at the gym. Clarke cleaned up, put her new clothes on again, and went to the door, where Ontari waited. Ontari looked at her critically as she approached, and slowly nodded. Clarke wasn’t limping and held her head high.

They walked toward Nia’s residence. They stopped at a vendor, and Ontari purchased a drink for Clarke. “It will hold off the pain for a few hours, long enough for you to finish dinner with Azplana.”

“Again?”

“Sha, every night, unless she orders otherwise.”

Clarke tasted the beverage, made a face, and downed it as fast as she could. Ontari took the mug from her and dropped it in a barrel. She began walking and Clarke followed her.

At dinner, Nia questioned both Ontari and Clarke about Clarke’s day, then shared a bit of news from her spies. “There are four Skaikru in Tondisi.”

“Four,” Clarke spat. “There were a hundred of us.”

“Heda took them from you,” Nia answered. “Go rest. I will see you tomorrow.”

On the walk back to the apartment, Ontari said, “I am sorry for your loss.”

Clarke, lost in the memory of the dead and dying, didn’t answer.

100 – 100 – 100

Each day, Ontari added to Clarke’s training. She moved to weapons training, and began with the bow and quarterstaff, adding spears, then swords, and finally daggers. For the first two weeks, Clarke was sore and miserable, but one morning she got up and found that there was no pain when she moved.

After that, Ontari accelerated her training. Clarke was an adept student and studied the other trainees and their instructors during her breaks.

Three months in, during the middle of winter, Ontari took her out to hunt. They were gone for three weeks. Clarke started with small game, and returned to Ottawa with the hides of two big cats, a bear, and something Ontari called a yeti. It was loud and fearless, bigger than Clarke’s other kills combined, and defeating it took everything she had and then some. When it was dead, while Clarke tried to catch her breath, Ontari clapped her on the back and congratulated her. “You are a hunter now. Yeti are dangerous and difficult to kill. Only the strongest defeat them.”

“Yay, me,” Clarke panted.

“Your work is not yet done,” Ontari reminded her.

Clarke took a few more deep breaths and stood upright again. Fortunately, her kill was laying on its side. After she field dressed it, Ontari took one leg and Clarke the other so they could drag it back to their camp. When the arrived, Ontari told her, “Wait here.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back within an hour,” Ontari said.

Clarke fixed some tea and tried to figure out how, exactly, she was going to skin her kill.

Ontari returned with a group from a nearby village. They were happy to see the dead yeti, which terrorized them throughout the year. They made quick work of the beast and took the meat, leaving them with a hide in the first stage of preparation for curing.

100 – 100 – 100

Lexa sent spies, scouts, and bounty hunters to search for Clarke. Every one of them returned without information and every month, Lexa sent out another group. Those who knew her saw the melancholy of her younger days return. She sent away any who tried to help and continued to ride herd over the coalition.

The Azgeda ambassador was recalled, and his predecessor was sent as a replacement. His constant smug objections to everything she proposed aggravated Lexa's already bad mood. She was tempted more than once to throw him from the balcony and restrained herself only to keep the peace.

100 – 100 – 100

Octavia and Miller were taken as seconds to warriors Indra chose to mentor them. Raven continued her work, and Wells spent less time with Nyko and more with Raven until he was her full-time assistant. They built radios and solar chargers for them, which Indra promptly sent to Lexa. They built hot water heaters for the bathhouses, which meant that fewer people were needed to carry hot water in for baths. As long as the fire was steadily stoked and the tank remained at least half full, baths were available without a wait.

When Raven said she needed solar panels, they asked Indra for permission to go looking for them. Instead, Indra sent scouts out, and when they returned with the locations of what Raven wanted, sent Wells, Raven, and a few warriors out to get them.

Raven was excited at each location to find other things they could use, too. Trikru’s scrappers had eyes only for some things and left many useful items behind. The crashed section of the Ark was especially useful. Raven tore the place apart to get wire, switches, tubes, pipes, screws, and everything else that was hidden behind the walls. She had Wells get all of the machinery that the scrappers left. Some of it could be repaired and the rest torn down for components. They spent a week there, and on the second day, a guard returned to Tondisi for a cart. After that, guards made at least two trips back to Tondisi each day. Indra had a lean-to built onto Raven’s work area to protect all that was being brought in.

That trip gave Tondisi some immediate benefits. Raven set up lights in her work area and the infirmary. When Indra saw them, made a list of where they should be deployed next. Raven negotiated with her and acquired two young Trikru assistants who were immediately taught how and where to set up solar panels and lights. Once she felt comfortable leaving them to it, she and Wells went out to the next location.

The four Skaikru survivors ate together once each week. They spent that evening talking about what was happening in their lives and about the people they missed. They were resigned that Clarke was as gone as their peers in Mount Weather. Wells continued to keep what he saw to himself. It would do no good for any of them to learn the truth of what happened in the Mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

Nia was pleased with Clarke’s quickly advancing skills. When she returned from her first hunting trip with a pile of pelts, including one from a yeti, Nia had she and Ontari come for dinner as usual. At this meal, she praised both of them and gave each of them a bottle of Azgeda’s finest liquor as a reward.

In Ottawa, Clarke continued to hone her fighting skills, but Ontari also had her spend time with the tanner so she understood how her kills became something that could be turned into clothing or bedding. The yeti became a winter coat for Clarke. As warm as the clothes she was provided were, the yeti coat was better. It covered more of her body, trapped more heat, and was impervious to the weather. Clarke was pleased with all that her trophies provided her in addition to the coat. She got a bedroll (bear), a blanket and a pair of boots (cats), and two pairs of mittens (rabbits).

She also had claws and teeth to use as decorations. She gave half of them and a pair of mittens to Ontari as a thank you. Ontari tried to refuse them, but Clarke wasn’t having it. “It doesn’t mean either of us are weak if I say thank you and you say you’re welcome,” Clarke told her, and Ontari reluctantly accepted what Clarke offered.

100 – 100 – 100

Two weeks later, they went out of the city again, this time so Clarke could learn to fish. She found it much easier than hunting. Ontari taught her where to look for fish, how to build fish traps, and how to clean her catch so the skin could be preserved; leather made from fish was light and strong. It wasn’t large enough to be used for clothing, but added a decorative touch, particularly on the shoulders of jackets, where it also provided waterproofing.

Every day after their return, Clarke trained. Every night, she and Ontari ate with Nia, who shared news from Polis and asked Clarke’s opinion and insight into Lexa’s actions.

Clarke continued to speak of Lexa in neutral terms, although her anger bled through every word. Nia encouraged it. She continued to pass along observations from her spy in Tondisi. Clarke was glad to learn that Wells and Octavia were two of the surviving Skaikru. She remembered Miller as one of Bellamy’s lieutenants, and had no idea who Raven was, not that it mattered. They were, as far as Clarke knew, the only survivors of the thousands of people who once lived in orbit above Earth.

After two weeks, Clarke and Ontari again left the city and traveled steadily for four days. Ontari left Clarke with a small pack and her weapons. “Return to Ottawa in two weeks.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“No,” Ontari answered. She began to leave, but turned back for a moment and smiled at Clarke. “See you in two weeks.”

Clarke growled and set off in search of a good place to set up camp. By the time night fell, she was safely ensconced in a pine grove, her bearskin unfurled on a bed of limbs. Two small birds roasted over a fire, and Clarke had chosen a piece of wood to use to keep track of the days.

She traveled for part of every day, hunting, fishing, and foraging along the way. She felt a bad storm coming and prepared a place to wait it out. Her attention gave her time to prepare a shelter and gather enough food and firewood to last three days. At the last minute, she gathered more firewood, just to be safe.

While she waited out the storm, Clarke had time to think about everything that happened in the past months. She still didn’t know why Nia was being kind to her. She and her people were nothing like the stories Clarke heard around Trikru fires. They were, in Clarke’s estimation, better than Lexa’s warriors, who wantonly and savagely murdered Skaikru despite Lexa's order that they were to be rescued. At least Azgeda were honest about their disregard for her, and came to and at her directly rather than saying one thing and doing another.

Thinking about that made Clarke angry again. Lexa promised her repeatedly that Skaikru would be safe. The armies could not have breached Mount Weather without the help of Skaikru, and their assistance was rewarded with brutal betrayal. One day, Clarke vowed, she would extract her revenge from Lexa.

100 – 100 – 100

When her two weeks were over, Clarke returned to Ottawa. She stopped first at the tannery to leave the pelts of the animals she hunted, then went to the apartment. She gathered clean clothes and went to the bathhouse. She took her time bathing, washed her hair three times and ended up spending almost two hours bathing before she was satisfied she was clean.

She dressed in clean clothes, which felt wonderful, and took care of her hair. Afterward, Clarke wandered through the market to pass the time until supper. As it neared, she left the market and walked toward the imposing building Nia used as her home.

She met Ontari along the way, and Ontari smiled broadly when she saw Clarke. “Good hunt?” she asked.

“Productive,” Clarke answered. “I hope you’re not going to make a habit of ditching me in the woods.”

“That was your test, and you pass with flying colors. We will work solely on your fighting until Azplana orders otherwise.”

Nia greeted them with a smile. It always made Clarke uneasy, and she realized why tonight. Nia’s smile never reached her eyes. She never appeared happy.

Before the meal, she had Clarke and Ontari spar. She called out directions to both of them until she was satisfied. While they ate, Nia cataloged Clarke’s weaknesses, but she was looking at Ontari when she said, “Fix them.”

100 – 100 – 100

Nia was patient. Clarke was her long game, a weapon that would so unnerve Lexa that she would not survive the challenge. Every week, she had Clarke and Ontari battle before her, and sent them away with things to work on. Every week, those things had been addressed. As Clarke improved, so did Ontari.

After two months of the challenges, as spring started to show itself, Nia arranged a test for Clarke. She told neither woman about it.

It was Clarke and Ontari’s habit to walk through the market on their way to dinner with Nia. A huge warrior deliberately walked into Clarke and knocked her down. Clarke bounced up and went after him. She shoved him from behind. He stumbled, recovered, and turned to meet Clarke with his sword in his hand.

She pulled her sword free and faced him. She knew there was noise in the market and wondered for a moment where Ontari was. Her opponent came toward her with a feral smile. “Surrender, sky bitch. You are no match for me.”

Clarke didn’t answer. She waited for his attack, and wasn’t disappointed. They fought for many minutes, running each other up and down the suddenly empty street. When Clarke saw her opportunity, she took it and removed the hand holding the sword.

Her attacker fell to his knees, looking in horror at the stump that pumped out blood. Clarke tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and used one of her daggers to tighten the tourniquet she put just above it.

City guards suddenly appeared, as did Ontari. She scooped up Clarke’s prize and followed the group to the infirmary, where Clarke heated her blade in a fire and cauterized the wound. She reclaimed her dagger and left him with the healers.

Ontari met her at the door. “We are late.”

“I could not let that go unanswered.”

“I know, but we are still late.” Ontari handed Clarke her new sword and broke into a jog.

Clarke picked up the pace.

As soon as they entered the room, Nia barked, “You’re late.”

“My apologies, my queen,” Clarke said.

“Why is there blood on your clothing?”

“Again, my apologies.”

“I asked you a question, Clarke of the sky.”

“There was a … disagreement in the market.”

“Since Clarke speaks in circles, Ontari, tell me what happened.”

“Clarke was disrespected by a man. He knocked her to the ground, and she did the same, but when he got up, he challenged her. She took his hand and his sword, then saved his life.”

“My, my, Clarke, you’ve been busy.”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps it is time to test you. In one week you will take on all challengers. Fight until they submit. Do not kill them.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now sit, both of you, and eat. I have news from Polis and Tondisi.”

Clarke ate while she waited for Nia to share her news. She did not speak until the plates were cleared away and the three of them sat with a glass of wine. “Your friends have made themselves indispensable in Tondisi. Two of them are seconds. The other two create tek. Some is sent to Heda, but the rest makes life easier in Trikru villages. Heda shares none of it with her precious coalition.”

“Do you know who does what?”

“Of course,” Nia answered, false smile on her face. “Octavia and Miller are seconds to Trikru warriors. Raven and Wells work with tek.”

“Thank you.”

“The coalition is not as strong as Lexa believes it to be. There is dissension between clans. Old feuds rise again. She does her best to maintain peace, as if she does not understand the necessity of war. She is weak.”

“And untrustworthy,” Clarke added.

“The people are beginning to see that. She has called for the chiefs of all clans to meet in Polis in one month. You two will travel with me. You will see what I speak of. Until then, you will continue to improve your skills. Clarke, you are dismissed. Ontari, I wish to speak with you.”

Clarke left. She paced the lawn in front of the huge building, waiting for Ontari.

“Is she ready?” Nia asked Ontari.

“She has done what you asked. She can hunt, fish, and survive. She is proficient with all weapons. She will not back down from a fight. She saved the warrior you sent instead of allowing him to die.”

“Is she ready?” Nia repeated.

“I believe she is. The next challenge you set for her will tell.”

“Make sure she is prepared.”

“She has not received her marks.”

“That is not important. Clarke is loyal to me and despises Lexa.”

“Is there anything else, my queen?”

“If she does what I want in Polis, your job is done, and Clarke is yours. I will arrange the challenge. Make certain she is prepared.”

Ontari bowed and exited the mansion. She felt a little ill and was anxious about what was coming for Clarke, but felt better when she saw her waiting.

“What is Nia talking about, having me take on all challengers?”

“She will watch. You will spar with many warriors. She is trying to find your weaknesses. It is a test of skill and endurance. You will fight all day and into the night. It will be like war. There will be no breaks, no rest, no water, no food. You will fight until you defeat all comers or are defeated.”

“After?”

“There will be no more questions about your skill.”

“And a bath, I hope.”

“A bath, a massage, food and drink, a day’s rest.”

Clarke turned the opposite direction from their apartment and Ontari followed without question. She entered the infirmary with Clarke. The warrior whose hand Clarke took earlier in the day was awake, but drugged.

“Didn’t think you’d do that, sky girl.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do lasting harm.”

“Azplana paid me well enough. I’ll survive without a hand.”

Clarke glanced at Ontari, who shrugged minutely.

“Do you have a family?”

“Not yet. Suppose I’ll have to find something to do with one hand and settle down.”

“Good luck to you.”

“You’ll need it more, sky girl.”

On the walk back to the apartment, Clarke asked, “What did he mean when he said the queen paid him?”

“A challenge before the challenge. Azplana likes to test the skill and loyalty of her better warriors.”

“Is she trying to kill me?”

“No, Clarke. She will stop the challenge if that looks likely, and have you trained more.”

“But not by you.”

“If you do not succeed at the challenge, I am a poor teacher. I will be punished.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life is not fair. I was given a job.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you because of me.”

“Then fight, Clarke.”

“I will.”

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke worked harder the next week than she had during all of her time with Azgeda. The coming challenge didn’t frighten her. She worried only about what would happen to Ontari should she not be up to Nia’s standard.

The day before the challenge, Ontari insisted that Clarke rest. She got horses from the stable and they rode out into the countryside. It was peaceful and quiet, two things that the capital rarely was.

There was no one around for miles at the spot Ontari chose to stop. They tied the horses so they could graze, and Ontari made Clarke sit. She pulled food and a bottle of wine from her pack. They ate and drank, enjoying the warm sunshine. The break was nice, too, and any time their conversation veered toward the next day, Ontari redirected Clarke toward safer topics.

They spent the day doing nothing. It was the first day Clarke could remember having that luxury since being sent to Earth. She tried not to think about any of it, her father’s death, her time in jail, or her exile from the only home she’d known. Earth was nothing like they thought it would be, but people hadn’t changed. They lied to advance or protect themselves, and sacrificed others for the same reasons.

Clarke wasn’t stupid. She knew Nia had a plan for her, one that probably involved Lexa. The problem that Clarke foresaw was that she hadn’t killed anyone, and didn’t want to start. She was still a healer at heart.

“Why does Nia dislike Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“She believes Heda is weak for pursuing peace instead of war.”

“That’s it?”

Ontari frowned and looked at the ground. “Several years ago, Lexa had a lover. Nia captured her and brought her here. She thought the girl would know Lexa’s secrets, her plans, and tortured her to learn them. Costia knew nothing. To make a point, Nia returned Costia’s head. She had it placed in Lexa’s bed.”

“That’s horrible.”

“The coalition was not yet formed. Lexa had recruited a few clans. Azgeda was last. Lexa demanded that Azgeda join the coalition or be destroyed. She had the armies of all the other clans massed along Azgeda’s borders. Nia joined the coaltion. The armies went home. Nia thought Lexa weak for not attacking. She was willing to sacrifice all of Azgeda to her pride, but her generals did not permit it.”

“She has something in mind for me.”

“Yes, Clarke.”

“Do you know what it is?”

After several seconds, Ontari said, “Yes.”

“Will you tell me?”

“It is not my place.”

“Ontari.”

“I cannot, Clarke. I am sorry, but I cannot speak of her plans. Please do not ask again.”

“Alright,” Clarke answered, and stood. “We should go back. Don’t want to be late for dinner.”

100 – 100 – 100

It had been nearly a year since Mount Weather was emptied of the people who tried to subjugate her people. Nearly a year since she saw Clarke. Her shoulder was long healed, but the ache inside never left Lexa. There was no pressing business, so she returned to Tondisi.

What she saw there stunned Lexa. She had received many varieties of tek from Indra. The radios were very handy, and had been upgraded multiple times to increase the distance the signal carried. There was a small item that clipped to the base of a sword blade that when activated gave the blade a brief electrical charge that incapacitated anyone the blade touched. She received grenades and mines, and Indra sent two young Trikru with a wagon of items who set lights up on the upper floors of the Tower. Lexa preferred candlelight, and refused to have it installed in her rooms.

Every building in Tondisi had lights inside. Lights marked the paths inside the village. The bathhouse required only a few attendants since water was diverted from the river to keep a tank full, and a smaller tank quickly and efficiently heated water that was piped directly into the tubs, which now drained the used water back into the river.

The bread was better, too, because the river was harnessed to grind grains into flour or meal. The farm plots were planted more intensively and produced more. The smiths produced better quality metals and weapons.

The only thing that hadn’t changed was the joy with which her people greeted her. She put an end to the terror of Mount Weather. There were no more people disappearing forever, no more Reapers, no more acid fog. Her people were happy and healthy, profiting from all they produced and willingly trading their knowledge and excess food for things they didn’t produce.

Lexa spent her first few days in Tondisi being shown all of the improvements. On the third day, she went to Raven’s workshop to speak with her and Wells.

They looked nothing like they had the last time she saw them. Both were strong, dressed in Trikru clothing. Both had the beginning of a sleeve of tattoos, gifts for all they had given Trikru in the brief time since Mount Weather’s fall. They showed her plans and ideas, and asked permission to go back into Mount Weather to gather tools and supplies to help.

Lexa agreed, as long as they permanently disabled the weapon system. She did not like the idea that missiles could still be used against any of her people. Raven and Wells immediately agreed, and offered their hands to Lexa. They shook in Trikru fashion to seal the deal, and Lexa said she would tell Indra for them.

She invited them to return to Polis with her to see what improvements they could make there, and they agreed as long as Octavia and Miller were allowed to come as their guards. It seemed like a reasonable request to Lexa, so she agreed.

Lexa saw Clarke everywhere in Tondisi. The ache hadn’t decreased with the passing of time, and Lexa continued to hope that Clarke was out there somewhere, well and trying to get back to her. Walking through the places she spent time with Clarke only made it worse, so after five days, she rode off to tour the other villages in the area.

Skaikru’s wizardry was evident there, as well. There were lights, improved planting systems, better storage for meat, food, and hides. There were irrigation systems, bathhouses like the ones in Tondisi, and small, water powered mills.

Lexa realized she would have to share these things with other clans before jealousy tore the coalition apart. Improving everyone’s quality of life would help keep the peace since much of the bickering was over resources. For the first time, she truly believed that children born since the end of Mount Weather’s terror could live their entire lives without war.

She returned to Tondisi, collected Skaikru, and rode for Polis.

100 – 100 – 100

Because the challenge was to get her opponents to submit, Clarke opted to fight without armor. Instead, she put extra weapons on every available place. Spears, staffs, bows, swords, and daggers were on the edges of the area.

Nia selected the grassy square in front of her home. She would watch from a second floor balcony. Ontari would watch from there, as well. Warriors were lined up. Clarke couldn’t see how many waited, but it looked to Ontari like every warrior in Ottawa was there.

Nia stood and stated the rules. There would be no death, no missing limbs, no life threatening injuries. Once a warrior surrendered to Clarke, he or she was to move out of the area so the next could enter. This would go on until none were left or until Clarke lost.

Clarke understood the unspoken threat. Before they left the apartment that morning, Ontari gave Clarke an unexpected hug and urged her to be careful. She gave advice as they went to breakfast, while they ate, and during the walk to Nia’s home. Clarke glanced at her in the balcony once, and Ontari nodded back.

Clarke met every challenger. She changed weapons regularly to give aching muscles a rest, and every time defeated her opponent. She used every trick and tool, throwing dirt into her opponents’ faces, tripping them, distracting them with words or decoys.

When Nia called an end to the challenge, Clarke turned to the balcony and bowed, then began to gather her weapons. Ontari raced to join her. “You did it!” she said triumphantly.

“Yeah,” Clarke answered. “Please tell me I can just go soak for a while and go to bed.”

“Nia asks you to join her.”

“I’m exhausted.”

“It won’t be for long, and you can eat.”

“Hope I don’t pass out in my plate,” Clarke sighed, sheathed one last dagger, and followed Ontari inside.

Nia waited in her customary spot. She greeted Clarke with the smile that Clarke hated, the one that never reached her eyes. “You’ve shown yourself to be a true warrior of Azgeda, Clarke of the sky. Sit. Eat. Drink. You may rest tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Clarke answered, and wasted no time in emptying a pitcher of water. She wanted to pour the second one on her head, but settled for filling her glass again and beginning to eat.

“Tomorrow,” Nia said, “we will discuss your next challenge.”

Clarke continued to eat. She was too tired to worry about what the next day held.

When they left, Ontari took Clarke to the infirmary. She had many minor wounds, and the healers had a hot bath waiting. They would decide what treatment, if any, was needed after Clarke was clean. She was asleep before they finished cleaning and bandaging her injuries, and Ontari left her to sleep there.

In the morning, Ontari returned with clean clothing. She and Clarke went to breakfast, and Clarke insisted on training like it was any other day.


End file.
